Casteliacones
by Tmae3114
Summary: Being the champion has it's perks, but it has downsides as well. One of those downsides is that suddenly everyone knows who you are and something as simple as buying your favourite ice cream becomes difficult.


**Disclaimer:** I** don't own pokemon.**

* * *

The streets if Castelia City were bustling with people as always. With everyone rushing to and fro, they barely registered who they passed, so most well known trainers or such could walk about without fear of being recognised.  
One such trainer, however, was taking no chances.

Making sure all her pokemon were safely in their pokeballs, they had become far too recognisable for now, and pulling her visor down to cover as much of her face as she could, she walked quickly and briskly down Mode Street, not looking up for fear of being recognised.

When she reached her destination, she groaned.

The line by the casteliacone stand was _huge._ She'd never seen them with this much business! There was someone sitting on a bench nearby, happily eating one of the now, apparently, _even more_ famous ice-cream cones. She sat down next to them, and hoped against hope that she wouldn't be recognised.

"You here to buy a casteliacone?" he asked. Silently, Rosa almost swore when he turned to look at her. _Don't recognise me. Don't recognise me._

"Yeah, didn't know they were so popular now though," she replied.

"Didn't know?" his brow furrowed for a moment, before loosening and he smiled again.  
"Ah, you must be one of their old customers, right?"

She nodded.  
"Well, between you and me?" the man continued "The only reason half those people are here is they're hoping to catch sight of the new champion. Rumour has it that she loves these ice creams. That guy in front? He told me he came all the way from _Anville Town,_ just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her,"

It went quiet between the two of them, although it could never really be quiet in Castelia. Eventually summing up the courage to get in line, she almost jumped when the person in front of her turned around.

"You here to buy one too?" he asked, she nodded quickly, keeping her head down.  
"Apparently, these're the champions favourite. Though, I couldn't really care less about that, I'm one of the old customers, from before this place got so insanely popular,"

Risking a quick glance upwards, she grinned.  
"Hey Sam," she said. His eyes widened, before he held in a laugh.

"Keep your head down Rosa! Don't want to be recognised, do you?" he said in a whispered tone. She shook her head then ducked it down again, pulling her visor down even farther.  
"Y'know, if you don't want recognised, you probably should've done something with your hair. That style's really recognisable you know," he whispered.

"Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to get it like this? I am _not_ doing that twice in one day," she whispered back, resulting in muffled laughter from both of them.  
Slowly, the line inched forwards. Two girls, possibly her age, maybe older, joined the line behind her.

"If the champion loves these, they must be cool!" she heard one say to her friend.

"I know! I can't wait!" was the reply. Almost blushing at the fact that the stand was getting so much publicity because of her, Rosa just shuffled forwards with the rest of the line.

By the time that it was her turn, she had heard so much about the ice cream being 'cool' or 'awesome' because the champion (i.e _her_) loved them so much, she could've been a tamato berry.

"Just one today please Sofie," she said to the lady working the stand.  
"I just want to get out of here as soon as possible,"

Sofie smiled when she saw who it was, and as she got the ice cream, started talking.  
"Remember that prank that you pulled last spring? The one where you rigged several of the ice creams with float stones and I had to spend forever chasing after them?" she asked, handing the ice cream to the girl.

Rosa held back a giggle at the memory.  
"Yeah, what about it?"

"I told you I'd get back at you, didn't I?" she asked, accepting the payment.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anythi..." Rosa trailed off halfway through her question, and her eyes widened.  
"Oh no, don't you _dare,_"

Sofie grinned, an almost crazy glint in her eye.  
"You might want to get one of your pokemon out to help you escape. I recommend your fastest,"

"Don't you even _think_ about it," Rosa hissed, but Sofie just laughed.

"Start running Rosa," she replied, before raising her voice and pointing at her.  
"Hey look everyone! It's the champion!"

It said something for their determination that Rosa had to ride her sawsbuck into route four and then fly away on her unfezant under the cover of a sandstorm to lose the people chasing her.

* * *

**Because I just _had_ to write this after seeing the post-game dialouge at the Casteliacone stand. The fact that I actually _had_ been buying them _a lot_ duing the game didn't help. They were quicker to find that full heals.  
Anyone else find it hilarious that nobody ever recognises you? Even when you become a _movie star_ at Pokestar studios, outside the theater and some of the NPC's in the studio, nobody even comments on it. There's even one guy who comments that 'Hey you kinda look like [Player]! I wish I resembled a star like that!'.**

**So, anybody find this in the slightest bit funny?**


End file.
